A Circle Of Eternity
by Mikomi
Summary: Gary finally takes notice of his poor neglected little cheerleaders. Sweet. This fic is a bit messed up because I kept changing from gothic to hyper.. x.x


Circle of Eternity  
  
By: Mikomi 00  
  
Type: JAGRN (June and Gary Romance Novel) A.K.A. Chocolate Shippers!  
  
Rating: Yes, well I'd like to say that this is a PG!!!!! There's a french kiss in here, and I explain it in a bit of *sweatdrop* detail.. *shutters* *sees as a bunch of censors moms run at her with mallets* AHH!!!! I GOTTA GO!!! *Runs* It's just a stupid kiss!!!!!  
  
Description: Gary's cheerleaders are thought of as lifeless puppets even by Gary. Well guess what? They aren't!!! Especially one named June is BEYOND normal or lifeless!!! Gary, who has never given them much thought, is now faced with JUNE WORLD 2000!! MMMWWWWWWHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAA!!!!!!!!!   
  
Copyright: I don't own Poke'mon or any of their characters. These stories are simply for fun and enjoyment. I get no profit. So   
P-L-E-A-S-E don't sue. June is MY character and belongs only to me!  
  
June & Circle Series (c) Mikomi 00  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
I closed my eyes and listened to the breeze making it's way through the trees. The stars were shinning with full force and there wasn't a cloud in site. I heard the other cheerleaders sleeping.  
No matter what you say, these cheerleaders aren't empty people with no soul like a shell without a nut. We have our own unique personalities and traits. No one seems to see that.  
There are 5 all together. I counted them off.  
  
Sarah. She had green hair and amazing amber eyes that you could get lost in. She is shy and witty. She is really smart and organized and is always on the ball. She puts together our plan for the day. She hates my disorganization. Good for her.   
  
Dana. She is so funny and has a great sense of humor. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She's hot tempered now and then but she's a great friend. No sense in food because she is a vegetarian. And she doesn't eat chocolate! GASP!!!  
  
Jeanna. She is my best friend in the whole world. Her temper is not very controlled but she is really sweet. She has black hair and violet eyes. She's a real explorer and loves dangerous stuff. She's the chauffeur also. She likes to cook. I wish she could cook something like... doughnuts!! Hee, Hee!!! SUGER!!!  
  
Kristin. She's sorta our leader and helps us practice cheering. She's oriental and a speed fast talker. She makes it up by talking really loud so we can understand. She has black hair and brown eyes. She loves to torment my POOR Mars Bars. ::sob::  
  
And then of course there's me. June. I have long, wavy brown hair and green eyes. I write all those corny cheers. I'm a true writer though. My diary is packed with poems and stories about life. But most are about Mars Bars. Hee, Hee. ^_^  
Of course I'm a very romantic person. Aren't all poets? And right now a poem was hitting me like a rock. How can you ignore it?   
I slipped silently out of my sleeping bag trying not to wake up anyone. I got out of camp and sat down on a grassy hill. I wrote to my hearts content.  
  
Mars Bars Are Sweeter!  
  
Rose are red.  
Violets are leaner.  
Sure you are sweet,  
But Mars Bars are sweeter!!  
  
I laughed at my own craziness. I have a large passion for Mars Bars. Bless the one thing man has done good! Suddenly, a picture slipped out of my diary and I grabbed it before it fell.  
  
It's a picture of Gary Oak.  
  
I let myself fall into that picture every night. Though Gary can be a jerk at times, we're all cheering for him. I know he'll be a Poke'mon Master. He and I are the same age and ever since I met him I get this strange feeling of Butterfrees' in my stomach when he comes near. I have never felt this way about anyone so how am I supposed to know what it means?  
I stared at the picture a moment more, than turn to the page it had been clipped to. The entry wasn't a poem, but a real entry. This was really rare because I rarely write the events of my life. Here's what it said.  
  
  
I was out wandering today. Where am I supposed to go? Where!? I have no family, no friends. No job but I will. I have to get along some how and this job is as good as any. I walked till I came to Professor Oak's Lab. Not to far to the right was an equally at big house. Of course, this one looked like a house. I slide the gate open slowly but it creaked. The giant house loomed above me and looked like a torture chamber. I rang the doorbell and it had a fancy ring. The door opened and there stood a tall brown haired man with a beautiful redhead woman standing by his side.  
"Umm.... I'm here for a job as one of the cheerleaders." I managed to sputter. Oh great first impression. I'm sure I made a great impact. ^_^;;  
"Ah yes," said the man happily. "Gary is in the back." I was hired pretty easily! I was amazed. I started walking then spun around and blushed.  
"Go up the stairs than turn right. Go to the second platform than go down the stairs to your left. Third door on the right." Said the woman with a rather annoyed voice.  
"Thanks." I said feeling embarrassed. I finally got out back after getting lost 5 times. Wow. Big.  
When I got out back there were 2 boys. I stared in confusion at the two. Oh great!  
"What makes you think you can become a professional Poke'mon Master!?!" yelled the kid with the black hair. Whoa. Bad timing for me!  
"What makes you think I can't?!?" the boy with brown hair shouted back. Okay, to fix confusion, the other boy stormed off. In doing so he knocked me over! He didn't even say sorry! What a jerk!  
The 2nd boy helped me up and was still staring at the doorway.  
"Grrr! I hate Ash Ketchum!" he growled angrily at it.   
"Well, now, I'm not to fond of him myself," I said, still a little ticked off. He boy turned away from the door and smiled at me. He's pretty handsome for a boy.  
"I'm guessing you are Gary Oak, right?" I asked.  
"You guessed right. Are you one of the cheerleaders?" He asked me.  
"Yup."  
  
That was it. I was tried of writing so I ignored the rest because it wasn't macho Grande important info.  
I sighed and stared at the stars again. Other than that time Gary and I had no interaction whatsoever. Not even a chat. I guess he's to involved with beating Ash than talking to the girls who have been cheering him on the whole time.  
Humph. Well that's just fine and dandy ain't it. Sometimes Gary can be a jerk. Everyone can be a jerk. You don't even have to try.  
In my deep thought, I barley notice anything. But I did this time.  
I heard something step on some dried leaves. I guess on impulse I thought it was a Poke'mon, so I grabbed an empty Poke'ball from my pocket and spun around on my heel. Did this all in 2-3 seconds. Not bad.  
It was Gary. Fully clothed like me.(For all those perverts out there.) He was wearing the usually just as I was. I put my Poke'ball back in my belt with the other 3 and stared at him. This also took 3 seconds. VERY good.  
"What," He said laughingly. "you gonna try to catch me?"  
"Ha, ha." I fake laughed as monotone as I could possibly muster. "Thanks for scaring me half to death."  
I sat back down a tried my best to ignore him. He walked over to where I stood and stared at the diary open on the ground.  
"You have fast Poke'mon trainer reflexes," He said, smiling. "Where'd you learn.?"  
My heart was beating like a drum. Gary was actually talking to me. I mean, he's not famous but after the first time I met him he never spoke directly to me.  
"I've been hanging around you for the last 6 months," I said. "You think I didn't at least watch what you were doing."   
He laughed. When he doesn't have that sorta, "I'm better than you." tone his laugh is really nice.  
"June, right?" He asked.  
"Yeah." I said half-heartedly. Wow, I thought sarcastically, he knows my name. Big whoop.  
I don't think he knew what to say for a little while. He sat down and I picked up my diary and began to get lost in my own world again.  
I will never forgive myself for what happened next but it was a good thing I did do it.  
I think all questions are evil because the person you're asking the truth from could be lying and then you just make a big mess of things. I'm so dense. I asked one.  
"Why do you push away from us?" I asked almost in a whisper.  
"Who?" he asked, shocked a little I suppose.  
"Us. The cheerleaders. In the time I've been cheering you on you have not said one thing in a sort of conversation. Ever." I said, my eyes now glued to his face watching his reaction.  
He was silent for along while. I don't think he ever realized what he had been doing in the process of becoming a Master.  
"You remind me of a poem someone wrote." I stared back at the stars.  
"Actually, it's a quote:   
Other people may be there to help us, teach us, guide us along our path. But the lesson to be learned is always ours.  
~ Melody Beattie"  
I think I got to him as clear as I could. Especially that I used my 'Let's all be serious' side. The silence and devastation that hung in the air was to much for me to handle. I gathered my things and walked back to camp.  
~*~  
Gary's POV:  
I never thought that coming out here to see that cheerleader would be such a big deal. No big deal.  
I never realized a person could get such a strong influence over me. Really.  
I remember when I first met June, she was all angry at Ash. Whose not? She seemed funny and nice to the extent of it.  
And she's really pretty.  
To put it bluntly, I never knew I could be so caught up with something. Now thinking of it, I never really did talk to any of the cheerleaders except for business. And no one else talked to them either. They were confined to each other.   
Once, at Ash's worst mood, he called them lifeless puppets. So of course I was mad. But more mad for myself because I felt he was mocking me. Never realizing that the cheerleaders might have wanted to say something to defend themselves.  
Is it my fault they're confined?  
  
Gary's POV over.  
~*~  
I woke up early, as usual, to help make breakfast. Jeanna and Dana were waiting patiently for me. I smiled and waved at Jeanna as I went to my tent to get dressed for the day. The usually. Shorts, tennis shoes, a white tube top, and a blue jeans blouse to cover it. I'll tell you one thing. It's almost impossible to get dressed in a tent that's shorted than you. That why I bought such a high tent with my pay check. Now all the other girls use it as "the dressing tent" so I had to buy another one for me.  
As I got out of my tent I was mobbed by Kristin.  
"Dija finish the new cheer yet?" she asked while hurriedly trying to brush her hair. I'm smiled.  
"No. Last night, while I was writing, I sorta got interrupted. But don't worry, I'll finish it." Kristin looked at me with her famous bossy smile and walked away. I laughed and walked over to Jeanna.  
"So what on the menu today, Master Chief?" I asked her. She punched me in the arm.  
"And I hate your cooking too." Dana said to me and we all laughed.  
"No really, what are we making?" I asked. Jeanna lifted up her hand and counted off with her fingers.  
"Rice, donuts....." she was interrupted by Kristin.  
"Rice and doughnuts. Hmmm... that's an interesting breakfast." she joked.  
"Ha, Ha." Jeanna continued. "Scrambled eggs and juice."  
"Sounds good." Sarah said as she entered the camp. Her hair was soaking wet.  
"What happened to you?!" I asked.  
"I took a shower." she replied. All the girls gaped at her.  
"What?!" Dana asked. I longed for a shower since we couldn't find a hotel. I hadn't taken a shower in a day and it bothered me.  
"There's a waterfall over there." she said pointing east.  
"I'm going there tonight." I said.  
"Me too." the other girls agreed. Kristin suddenly got a worried look on her face. Being 16, she looks after us in a way.  
"You had a bathing suit, right?" she asked. The girls turned to Sarah.  
"Of course!" she said, more than shocked. "Do you think I want a pervert person like Ash to walk in on me?!" We all made gaking faces.  
"What about Brock?!" I asked.  
"Ewwwww!!!!!!!!" We all said in unison.  
"That's even worse than rice and doughnuts." Kristin gaked.  
"What's so BAD about my cooking?!" Jeanna asked angrily. We just laughed  
~*~  
I bet you don't know that Jeanna is a very good cook. We just tease her. Maybe we've been around Gary to much, I thought. By the way, I thought, where was Gary?!?  
I looked around the camp and couldn't find him! And that my friends, is REALLY freaky.  
I was just about to tell Kristin, when he walked into the clearing. My heart skipped a beat.   
"Where the heck have you been?!?" I asked rather angry and worried at the same time. I touched his arm lightly in the process. I was conscious of that, mind you. He smiled at me. Maybe because I gave away that I was worried.  
"I was thinking about what you said." he exclaimed. He grabbed my hand and placed a picture in it. It was MY picture! The one that had slipped out last night. The one of hi.... oh my God! He saw it!  
I stood speechless. He smiled again and walked away.  
~*~  
Gary's POV:  
She had just stood there. Just shocked I guess. And, well, I was too. I was sorta happy that June was worried about me. I wonder if she knew she'd touched my arm? Not that I would.......................   
While I figured everything out last night I realized my best chance to fix the damage was to get to know the girls better. I wanted to get to know June better.  
When I got up to leave, I saw a paper on the ground. I picked it up, thinking it might be something important. It was a picture of me! I remember having that picture taken too.  
But what was it doing out here? I turned it over and there was writing on it.  
  
Gary Oak. I like that name! It has a nice ring to it. Gary... Hmm. I wonder if I can fit it in a poem somewhere? I mean in my real poems, not those stupid cheers. Hey, look out cheerleaders! We're going to make Gary look great! Ash is trash! Tee hee!  
~June Willow   
  
I stared at the picture and felt myself smiling. Ash is trash? I wonder if that was intended? What surprises me more is that we both have trees for last names. Willow and oak. Hmm... I definitely wanted to get to know June. For sure.  
  
Gary's POV over.  
~*~  
I felt so embarrassed I didn't even talk to anybody at breakfast. Jeanna noticed but somehow knew I wanted to be alone for awhile.  
"What's on the agenda for today, Sarah?" Dana asked. Sarah looked towards Gary as if he'd asked the question.  
"Gary has a battle at 12:00 with Giovannie, for an Earth Badge." she said as she read out of her little red Agenda book. Gary looked a little excited. Wasn't this the last badge he needed?  
I think he caught me looking at him. I wonder what he thought about what I said. I finally felt like talking.  
"You know," I said towards Jeanna. "Maybe I should be a Poke'mon trainer. I have 1 Poke'mon already. Jeanna smiled.  
"Yeah, sure. Great! What would we do? I'm sure you'd be really good but than we'd have to cheer for you and Gary!" Jeanna said laughingly. Gary looked up from the newspaper he as reading and listened in on this convo.  
"Yeah. And if you'd battle against him we'd go cross eyed." Sarah said. Dana laughed.  
"As long as you don't criticize my cooking, I'd be fine, thank you." Jeanna said, smiling.  
"Oh darn! To bad. I can't stop criticizing!" I said and the other girls laughed.   
"I hate you." she said.  
"Me too!" I said sticking out my tongue. :) I love Jeanna! She's da best!  
~*~  
"Ash! Ash! He is trash! Gary won so let's have a victory bash!' We all shouted. Of course we'd meet Ash Ketchum. I hate him so much, especially when he taunts us!  
Misty is okay though. We're actually friends because I used to live near her Gym. She's got great fashion sense!  
After we finished our cheer I whispered to Kristin,  
"What a corny one that was!" she fought back a giggle but stared ahead.  
Have you ever had a moment where you just can't control your emotions? I call those 911's.  
Well, I got a 911.  
"Oh look! Your puppets did a little dance! What else do they do? Clean dishes?" Ash said. Okay, the 911 is coming.  
"Shut up!" Gary yelled. "They're allot smarter than you!" 10 points for Gary! Yay!  
"All I've seen them do and say are things about you. They can't be that smart!" Ash said. I got my 911. I exploded.  
I jumped out of line, threw my pom-poms down, and pointed a finger at Ash.  
"EXCUSE ME! I THINK THAT I CAN TALK WITH INTELLIGENS UNLIKE YOU. I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR STUPID ACCUSATIONS! I HAVE IT IN MY RIGHT MIND TO GIVE YOU A FAT UPPER LIP!" I yelled.  
Then I grabbed my pom-poms, walked back to my spot, and folded my arms.  
All the cheerleaders, Gary, Misty, Ash, and, of course, Brock stared at me. Jeanna broke the silence. She slapped me a high -5 and Misty gave me a thumbs up.  
"Way to go." Gary said. Ash stared at me and I just smiled.  
"Happy now?"  
~*~  
Jeanna drove the shiny red car to the Gym. I thought Gary's house was big. This place was HUGE! I stared at the freaky looking guards as we passed.  
Ugh. This place is creepy but who owns it is creepier! Giovannie is well..... disturbing. It's rumored that Giovannie is the boss of Team Rocket. There was no proof though. Team Rocket is cool in my view. The got fashion sense!  
~*~  
It all happened so fast. There was the battle, the monster with the metal skin, then black. It went so fast. Gary was battling Giovannie's evil Poke'mon then it defeated him and knocked us all out!!!!  
The first thing I saw when I woke up was Brock. The first thing I felt was a headache. Unlike the others, I wasn't just dropped. I was smashed against the wall!  
Gary was really hurt but he tried his best to tell Ash about the so called Poke'mon. It was just evil.  
The cheerleaders stood up shakily a made their way to the car. All except for me. I wanted to make absolutely sure Gary was okay in health standers. After he finish talking to Ash he walked over to the door. He smiled at me and told me he was okay.  
"Are you okay?" he asked me. "I saw you slammed against the wall."  
"I'm fine." I said and we hoped into the car.  
~*~  
The day ended happy after all! I called Professor Oak on the phone and he informed me that Ash was fine. Oak was probably the nicest adult I'll ever know. I always call him when Gary's to busy with his training to do it. I give him all the status on Gary and how Ash is going along although he usually knows. He also tries to help me publish my writings, though success hasn't yet sailed in.  
I felt good when I left the T.V. phone booth. I took that load off my shoulders and was now cooking dinner. Thai food. Also, Jeanna had hooked up her CD player to some small speakers so we sang with it while we cooked.  
We were singing to a M2M song when Dana came over and tried the food.  
"Dana!" I shouted. "That's Thai food!" Of course it was already in her mouth.  
"HOT!" she grabbed a water jug from the table and drank it down in one gulp.  
"You didn't warn me in time!" she yelled as she gasped for breath. I smiled and continued singing.  
"Don't say you love me. You don't even know me!" Jeanna and I sang. Of course Gary came out right then! He smiled as we took turns singing the parts of the song.  
"If you really want me than give me some time. Don't go there baby, not before I'm ready. Don't say your heart's in a hurry. It's not like we're gonna get married! Give me, give me some time."  
The song was finished and we both laughed our heads off. The next song was called, "Poke'mon."  
"No wait! This song is for someone really stupid!" I said between giggles. I grabbed Dana's red GAP hat and put it on.  
"O.K., now." I said trying to control my hysteria.  
The song started and I turned the cap around.  
"Ash! Ash! He's trash! Gary won so let's have a victory bash!" Dana and Jeanna shouted as the song blared on. I tried imitating Ash.  
"Look at me. Aren't I the best?" Jeanna looked so surprised.  
"Stop." she said with out a joke. "You sound like him."  
"Scary!" Dana laughed. Both flew in to a giggle fit.  
"Hey," I said, throwing peas at them. "Don't compare me with him. Ugh!"  
We fell on the ground in giggles and peas. I lay still, staring at the sky.  
"I don't want to get up." I said happily.  
"Me neither." Jeanna sighed.  
"We better or no dinner." Dana threw a pea at me.  
I laughed and got up.  
"Crazy, crazy Jeanna;  
Jumping Jellybeans June;  
And Ravin' Dana threw a pea,  
At me." I recited the poem that popped in my head.  
"You made that up." Jeanna said as she got up and starting cutting up carrots. "What's it called?"  
"Corny." I said and Dana smiled. Gary headed towards the woods. To catch Poke'mon?  
"Bury me." she said as she sat up. I walked over, grabbed some plates, and presented them to her.  
"Go set the table Princess Bury Me Ravin' Dana."  
~*~  
It was night again and I was awake and waiting. Waiting for the monster poem to hit me. Well, I wasn't going to wait in camp. I got up and walked to the hill.  
  
And it looked like some one beat me.  
  
Gary stood there in the shadows, waiting for me. I smiled.   
"What are you doing here?" I asked.   
"Waiting for you." he said. The answer shocked me but I wasn't about to show it.  
"Write down a poem about today. Call it A Normal Day For The Best." he said smiling.   
"Ego Check!" I said quickly.  
Maybe we can be friends, I thought.  
~*~  
3 Months Later:  
I swear that Gary has really changed. Going from outlanders, we cheerleaders are official citizens. We coax him into our traditions as well. Meaning we just do crazy things. It's fun being nuts!  
Every night Gary and I meet outside of camp, where ever that is, and talk. Personally, I think I even know him better than the others. We're like, best friends. Meaning we talk about everything from apples to Star Wars. Did I say talking? Oh I'm sorry! I meant arguing!  
Like that night.  
"How do you think Darth Vader breaths in that mask" I asked. We were both sprawled on the grass and engaged in a convo that wasn't getting us anywhere.  
"The actor doesn't put on the helmet. It's computer generated." he replied. I looked at him, confused.  
"I thought he breathed through a oxygen tank." I said, questioning his knowledge.  
"Ha! Where does he keep it?" Gary said, now facing me.  
"Right in the square thing right here." I said making a square with my finger around my chest. Gary blushed and looked back up at the stars. I realized why he was blushing and blushed too, getting a sweatdrop.  
"No way!" he said. I tried in vain to see if he still had his blush but I needed to stand up.  
"Maybe you're right." I said standing up. Yup, it was there. Plain as day. "I mean, what if it broke?" Gary's blush disappeared and he got up.  
"He'd be like this." he said, making that Darth Vader breathing sound.  
"Luke, I am your father." He said in a deep voice than pretended to choke. "Ahh! I can't breath!" I smiled and laughed at the same time.  
"We better go." he said. Oh, thanks for spoiling the fun! I threw my arms around his neck loosely and put my head on his shoulder. He blushed bright red. I love making him blush!  
"Partypooper." I said and let go. We walked back to the hotel.  
~*~  
I swear, people can be dumb.  
"O.K. Whose da idiot that stuck the Mars Bars in the refrigerator?!" I yelled through the small hotel room. It had two bedrooms, one bathroom (Ugh! A big line!), and a kitchen. All of the cheerleaders stayed in one room and Gary had the other.  
Kristin stuck her head out of our room.  
"That'll be me." she said.  
"What?! Your supposed to be older and wiser!" I snorted. She shrugged and closed the door.  
"YOU CAN'T EAT A REFRIGERATED MARS BAR!" I yelled just as Gary walked in.  
"What's wrong." he asked. I lifted up a Mars Bar and he raised one eyebrow.  
"A Mars Bar."  
"A refrigerated Mars Bar!"  
"Oh."  
"Yes, oh." Kristin yelled from her room.  
"Who says age makes you wiser?!" I yelled back. I plopped myself in to a chair next to Gary.  
"My junk food is ruined." I moaned. Gary looked up from his book.  
"You over react."  
"I NEED sugar. It's vital to my essence." I stuck the candy in the middle of the table. Gary put down his book.  
"It's evil." I whispered.  
"How can you tell?"  
"It winked at me."  
"You know, there's such thing as a microwave."  
"NO WAY! That'll kill ever thing that's left of it's glory."  
"Oh."  
"That's all you say?"  
"It's a vital word." He stared at me from across the table. I smiled and rested my chin on the counter top.  
"Should we bury it?"  
"No. It's still alive."  
"I think that Ash could use a Mars Bar."  
"Why?"  
"It's bigger than his brain."  
"Oh." I muttered. Then added, "UGH! Now you got me started Gary!!!"  
"Ummm... Gary? June?" a familiar voice rang through the room. I turned towards the T.V. phone. I was staring at Professor Oak.  
"Hi." I said happily.  
"Hi Gramps. How long have you been watching?" Gary asked. Pr.Oak stared at Gary with a large sweatdrop.  
"Long enough..... to know you want to bury a Mars Bar."  
~*~  
Jeanna POV:  
What am I supposed to think? Gary and June sneaking out at the middle of the night and they both do God knows what. All the cheerleaders know. June's my best friend. And she's kept this secret to long.  
I don't know. Do I want to? I've seen June's face lately and it's as if she has a glow to her. I know what that means. No. She'd never and I know that.  
Never.  
Never?  
She's hiding something and I'm gonna find out what!  
  
Jeanna POV over.  
~*~   
I sighed as Gary was mobbed by reporters, his cheerleaders, and all these other people I was guessing, were strangers.  
"Mr. Oak? How does feel about already beating the first 3 Elite Four?" a reporter asked.  
"A you nervous about your final battle with Lance tomorrow?" said a little lady with a camera behind her.  
"Are all these lovely girls your girlfriends?"  
I sighed heavily as the Gary disappeared in the mob. He was having fun I bet. I stood to the side, avoiding the camera crews and reporters. There came a loud cheer from the cheerleaders. Well, even though I'm crazy at times, I'm not a psychotic as those people. I waited patiently, really bored. I was happy for Gary, sure! But I don't show my happiness by joining a big mob. ^_^;;  
I'm also sorta claustrophobic. O_o;;  
Gary had just beat Agatha. I never believe we'd come this far! Er... I meant him. ^_^;; I took one last look at the mob and then walked to our hotel without the others.  
~*~  
Gary's POV:  
"Is that girl that just walked away your ex-girlfriend?" asked a reporter from K-21 Network who was practical squashing me.  
I stared. What girl that was walking away?! I couldn't even see through all these people!   
Finally I got to get a chance to see through the mob.  
I laughed when I saw June walking away from the crowd, practically skipping. Well, I was guessing she was happy not to be me, smothered in people. I had to get out of this somehow.  
After much trial, I managed to slip out of the crowd unnoticed. I stared ahead of me a ran like hell. Trust me, never become famous if you wanna live through suffocating.   
I ran to catch up with June, and when I did I slowly sneaked up behind her.  
Tackle!  
  
Gary's POV over.  
~*~  
I felt someone tackle me!  
"ARGH!!" I shouted, ducking. I heard a snicker. Gary.   
I pulled out a mallet.  
"Why you little..." I trailed off.  
"Little what? You wouldn't hurt me, he said with a sneer. He stood confidently.  
"Damn." I muttered and put my mallet back.   
"You're like a leech." I said angrily. "Sucking the fun out of everything." I started walking again.  
"Aren't I the best?" Gary asked, still with that confident stride.  
"Ego!" I said, plugging my ears.  
"Oh, and like your not a little happy you hang out with a celebrity?" he asked.  
"Nope." I said, smiling. I just wanted to get him mad. ^_^  
"Oh, well I love you to." He said sarcastically. I froze in my spot.  
He did too.  
"Hee, Hee." He got a very large sweatdrop. "Wrong choice of words." I regained my composer and continued walking.  
"Sure." I muttered. Hmm.....  
"Like you have a better choice of words...." Gary said, unhappy now.  
"Sure I do. Words for you: Egotistic, Mean, Horrid. Any I missed? Oh yeah, Ashy-like." I was angry because now I felt uncomfortable.   
"Ouch.." Gary said lightly. I suddenly wanted to take back what I said.  
"Sorry, I don't think before I speak." I muttered.   
We walked in silence to the hotel.  
~*~  
"Whooohoooo!!!!! Gary is almost the master!!" said Kristin, jumping up and down on the bed in our room.  
"101, 102..." counted Sarah, brushing her hair 200 strokes.  
"How can you do that?" I asked her.  
"SHH!!! 103..." Sarah continued.  
"She'll lose count." Said Dana, nodding in a matter-of-factly way. Jeanna ran in the room from the bathroom and cherry-bombed on the bed causing Kristin to jump higher.  
"Your gonna break that bed... 130...." muttered Sarah, still looking straight at the mirror.  
"Fine." Sighed Kristin. I just felt like saying something funny.  
"Apple pie." I smiled.  
"O-Kay..." Dana stared at me like I was a lunatic.  
"Buy some... 163." Sarah shouted.  
"Fine." Kristin said, wanting to include herself in my madness. "Moo."  
"Cluck." Dana replied.  
"Umm... Candy?" Jeanna answered without a clue. "No! Motorcycle." She smiled and nodded.  
"Candied Motorcycle!" I yelled.  
"200!" shouted Sarah, finished.  
"Candied Apple Motorcycle Lights!" yelled Kristin, laughing. Suddenly, we heard a fizz and the power and lights went out.  
"Darkness." I heard Sarah whisper. I heard someone crash into something down the hall and curse. A very known someone.  
Gary walked though the doorway with a flashlight.  
"You ladies alright?" he asked, casting an eerie glow from his flashlight in his hand.  
"Yeah, we're fine." Kristin answered.  
"Kristin jinxed it!" Dana yelled pointing her finger.  
"I did not!"  
"She did." Dana told Gary. He sighed and shook his head while the other girls got sweatdrops.  
Gary turned to me.  
"I need some help with the fuses and wiring. You know about that kind of stuff, right?" he asked me.  
Naturally I did. I'm the one who usually fixes the car when it breaks down.  
"Yeah, I do." I nodded. He motioned me to come with him. I followed.  
Behind us, I could hear Kristin and Dana whispering about jinxes. ^_^;;  
~*~  
Gary's POV:  
I walked silently down the hall, June walking gracefully beside me. I stared at her. She was really pretty right now, with her long wavy hair lose and in her satin white nightgown. She reminded me of a beautiful ghost in the eerie light.  
My heart pounded. Hey wait! I couldn't like her! She was my cheerleader! And she probably would only think of me as a friend. A *guy*friend or something.. I really dunno.  
We walked down the long hallway into the living room and to the front door.  
I opened it up and we stepped outside.  
A suddenly felt a freezing chill. June felt it to, apparently. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to ward off the cold.  
It was really quiet. A little to quiet. Sorta scary.  
The only lights in the hall were my flashlight and a fuse sparking.   
June sighed lightly and absolutely adorably. God! I wish she wouldn't do that!  
We finally got to the fuse box and I opened the metal door. It made a terrible screech but it open without effort.  
"Hand me the flash light, wouldja?" June asked, staring into the box of wires.  
"Here." I said, handing her the flashlight. She messed around with a few wires. She muttered something about red wires never touching black wires and something about Bill Gates that involved cursing. ^_^;;  
"Damn." She muttered. She turned on her heel to face me.  
"It's not the fuse's or wires. There must be something wrong with the central power of the city. Maybe Pikachu or Electrabuzz. Possibly Raichu but I doubt it. Raichu don't live around this area." She mused aloud with this cute smart alec look.  
"So, anything we can do about it?" I asked.  
"Not unless we had a key to the Indigo Power Plant, which we don't. I'm guessing we have to wait it out." She answered staring out a nearby window at the darkened city of Indigo.  
Just as I was about to inquire about how long it would take we heard a large scratch noise.  
June gasped and grabbed on to me as large Raticate jumped out of a vent!! I had a little difficulty with June clinging tightly to me, but I managed to grab a Poke'ball with Persian inside.  
"Persian, Go!" I yelled as the Persian emerged.  
"Persian!" it responded. I yelled for it to use scratch attacked on Raticate.  
Before Persian could do that, the Raticate ran down the hall.   
"It's gone." I said to June, wanting to laugh. I called back Persian.  
  
Gary's POV over.  
~*~  
"I didn't know you were afraid of Raticates." Gary said with an amused smile. I was still holding tightly to him. I wanted to be ready if that Raticate showed up again.  
"Yeah. They just scare me." I said. It didn't sound like me though. I sounded weak and fragile.  
"Hmm...." Gary said lightly. He stared at me, inquisitive of this new knowledge he had uptained.  
I waited for a taunt, a joke, anything to tease me. But that never came. Something else did.  
~*~  
Gary's POV:  
I stared at her. This was one of June's many personalities I hadn't yet seen. She seemed frightened and with drawn. She acted absolutely adorable.  
She held on to me tightly as if she were a little child.  
I had this sudden urge. This desire. I was engulfed by it.  
I tipped her head slowly to face mine.   
Now as I looked into her eyes, I saw a new personality taking over. One of excitement, shock, and... a little fear?  
I bent towards her...  
And I kissed her.  
  
Gary's POV over.  
~*~  
He kissed me!! Oh God, did he just kiss me?!  
I felt my childish personality slip away to be replaced by this personality that consisted of excitement and shock.  
The first feeling decided to kiss him back! My excitement was having a ball.  
It was the most lovely, thrilling, exhilarating thing I had ever experienced. I had never kissed someone like THIS! Wow! This was WAY to weird!!!  
I felt his tongue slip into my mouth.. it was this weird sensation.. I liked it. He pulled me closer, his hand on the small of my back as I ran my hands through his hair.  
Suddenly, excitement was replaced with shock. What the HELL was I doing?! Was I nuts?!  
I wasn't supposed to do this!  
I'm his cheerleader!  
His friend!  
*NOT* his girlfriend!!!!!!!  
Besides! I was 14 for Christ sake!! No, wait a minute... never mind.... Scratch that.. I've been frenched before.... Hmm... Oh wait a minute, I'm getting of subject...  
I pulled away from him. Shock disappeared. Now it was just plain and simple freaking out.  
He stared at me with shock as I pulled quickly away from him.  
I wasn't supposed to do this!  
WE weren't supposed to do this.  
I practically ran back to the dorm.  
~*~  
Jeanna POV:  
June ran in and slammed the door shut behind her.  
"June?! What's wrong?!" Dana shouted as June walked to our room and shut the door.  
We all stared at the door, dumbstruck.  
Than it hit me.  
Now I knew.  
I knew what was going on.  
I stared at the other cheerleaders. The looks on their faces.... They knew.  
We all did.  
  
Jeanna POV over.  
~*~  
I felt like.... everything.  
I felt like crying.  
I felt like screaming.  
I felt like laughing.  
I felt like everything.  
I stared at the blank wall. I was just spacing out. Totally.  
I felt like my heart was breaking. Either that, or I was having a mental break down. Yeah.. probably a mental breakdown..  
~*~  
Gary's POV:  
I walked through the door more slowly than I should have.  
As I looked up, I saw all the cheerleaders inquisitive stares. Kristin looked at me like she was a goddess of wisdom.  
"We know Gary."  
"How?!" I asked, shocked.  
"We, like, knew for a while." Dana answered.  
"You fell in love with June, didn't you?" Sarah asked. I stared in shock at what the girls said. How did they know?!  
"It's just a crush.." I growled. I was pissed. I also think I had a reason to be.  
"She's pretty upset." Jeanna replied to my snide answer. Kristin nodded.  
"We don't know quite exactly what you did, but I think you should talk to her." Jeanna continued.  
"How can I?" I sneered. "I won't even be able to talk to her!" Dana stared at the ground.  
"Do what you want." I said. "I can't do a thing." I stormed off into my room. I didn't want to think about it anymore.  
  
Gary's POV over.  
~*~  
Jeanna POV:  
"What do you think?" asked Kristin.  
"Not what I should think." I answered. Kristin lay sprawled on the couch. I was sitting in an arm chair and Sarah and Dana were talking over in the small kitchen.  
A fireplace we had lit, cast shadows flickering everywhere.  
"How come life isn't simple anymore?" asked Sarah as she walked in. I stared at her sadly.   
"When was it ever?" asked Dana as she walked in with milk a cookies in her hand.  
"You know. When Gary was JUST a friend, when June loved Mars Bars like a lunatic, and when all we could talk about was motorcycles?" she answered. I smiled.  
"That was simple?" Kristin asked and all the girls got sweatdrops.  
"What happened?" asked Sarah.  
"Crushes.." We heard a voice say. We all turned around and June was standing in the doorway.  
  
  
Jeanna POV over.  
~*~  
I stared at the girls all sitting in the room.  
Kristin stood up slowly.  
"June?" she asked. I just turned away.  
~*~  
Jeanna POV:  
I couldn't sleep. I was worried...  
  
Jeanna POV over.  
~*~  
Kristin's POV:  
What can I say? What could I say? The darkness of the night pounded on me.  
We felt we didn't want to disturb June so all the cheerleaders slept in the living room.  
Ignoring the hour of the night, Jeanna and I exchanged words of comfort over the silence that had took hold over the small pent house.  
"I'm the oldest, and I've never experienced love or a crush, for that matter." I sighed to Jeanna. She nodded in the firelight, smirking.  
"Tomorrow is Gary's match with Lance..." Jeanna trailed off.  
"He's come so far and I don't think he's just going to give up that for a cheerleader." I answered.  
"Why was June so upset?" Jeanna asked.  
"I think because she's afraid of him. You know, they were just good friends, and they've just taken one step at a time so far. Then Gary decided to take the leap..." I continued.  
"And June wasn't ready. She couldn't handle the jump. It was to far."  
"Good metaphor." Jeanna complimented.  
"Thanks." I replied.  
"June is a favorite, huh?" Jeanna asked.  
"Yeah. I remember June one time telling me that one night, while writing a cheer, she was interrupted."  
"By Gary?" Jeanna pondered.  
"Most likely. And since then, Gary's been like a good friend to us. Don't recall that happening before." I continued. I brushed some of my black hair from my face.  
"Was it better than? When we had no contact with Gary? When we were just... er.... Life-less puppets in Ash's words?" I asked Jeanna.  
"I really don't know. I really don't know...."  
  
Kristin's POV over.  
~*~  
  
I stared blankly at the wall. Was I over reacting? I found myself silently shaking my head yes. I really was... it's just...  
I mean, there is nothing wrong with Gary... He's cute.. kind.. and even sweet....   
Was it me?  
I sat on my bed, my tears dried and cleared. I had more reasoning now... Why was I turning this into the 'Young and Restless.'  
I thought entered my mind that just made me smile to myself.  
"Well, one benefit is I got the whole bed to myself last night." I said out loud, my smile brightening. I WAS over reacting. Gary kissed me, and yes, I enjoyed it!  
I stood up from my bed quickly, causing me to fall off.  
"Ow...."  
~*~  
Jeanna POV  
  
I heard a thump and a crash. My eyes widened in surprise as June pushed open the door.   
She had her foot stuck in the waste basket and SOMETHING tangled in her hair.  
At all this noise, Gary's door open as well, and he stepped out, staring wide eyed as June tossed the waste basket out the window.  
"Jeeze..." she muttered and stormed over to the refrigerator.  
"You'd really think I'd be able to see in the dark, but no, all I get it a waste basket. And that's not funny.." she babbled, barley noticing the weird stares she was getting from everyone.  
"And once again, the Mars Bars are in the refrigerator!!" she mock yelled. "Kristin, enough is enough....!"  
Smiling, she salvaged a few Mars Bars from behind the cereal.  
"Uhh..." Kristin looked at June, as almost everyone was doing.  
"Yes, Kristin, I have my own secret stash..." June turned to us, hands on her hips.  
"You acting weird.." Gary finally muttered.  
"Yeah, well, yay me!" She said, walking again to our room. Before she did, she stuck a Mars Bar in Gary's hand and dragged him into our room.  
"O-kay.." Dana said. "'Nother weirdo event from the expert. I knew it all work out, but NO one listens to me.. oh no.."  
Jeanna POV over.  
~*~  
  
Gary stared wide eyed at me as I sat nonchalantly on the bed, giggling.  
"Are you okay?" Gary asked me, clearly acting sarcastic.  
"Fine," I answered. Maybe that was what made him sure that I had gone over the edge, but he must have still been angry with me.  
"Well, why'd you pull me in here? I was training my Poke'mon for tomorrow," he sneered angrily at me.  
"Gary-sama, please don't be mad." I said, my smile disappearing. He clearly looked angry, and I really didn't blame him.  
"I really shouldn't have kissed you," he said coldly. "What made me think you'd be ANY different than the others?"  
I froze.  
"Gary.." I said slowly, "What others..?"  
"My family," he turned to me glaring. "I always tried to be loving.. I tried to fulfill their expectations.. I tried to love them... but it was NEVER enough...!"  
I suddenly understood that my drama might have triggered some memories not worth remembering. I didn't give him any sympathy, though. Gary didn't seem like one to except any apologies from anyone.   
Gary really never mention his family..  
Then again, neither did I.....  
"At least you had parents..." I said, turning to him. I looked at me, confusion arousing in he's features.  
"My parents died in a car crash when I was very.. VERY little.. I have no other family, but I would never let them take me into foster care.." I said, almost whispering.  
Gary looked at me sympathetically. But I didn't WANT his sympathy... Maybe that's why I never really told anyone... Sympathy was for the weak...  
"June.. I'm so sorry.." Gary began.  
"Don't waste you're breath, Gary." I said, not realizing how cold my voice had gotten. Gary stood, face frozen in my same expression. Cold and unhappy.  
"So I guess neither one has had a good experience..." Gary muttered as he reached out for the door handle.  
"Wait Gary..." he turned to me. "Good luck tomorrow.."  
~*~  
  
"ARCANIE!!! FLAME THROWER, NOW!!" Gary yelled as he stared menacingly at Lance.  
"My, my, my.." Lance said. "So sure of ourselves, are we?"  
I stared at the guy.  
"What a weirdo...." I muttered. Jeanna stared with heart eyes at Lance.  
"What a *cutie!!!!" ((*Authors Comment: O.o;;;))  
"Whatever.." Sarah muttered. "See, what Dana and I wanna know is, What's his cute cousin's addy!" She pointed over to the young man standing by the stadium.  
"Sarah!!" Dana said, blushing. Even I had to admit, that guy was one cutie.  
We all stared off at him, and not even beginning to watch the tournament. We all sweatdropped when the battling noises stopped and we slowly turn our heads to the guys in front of us. They both stared.  
"Uhh.. oh yeah!" We suddenly broke into a cheer, stumbling in the words. Gary and Lance, as well as his adorable cousin stared at us, sweatdropping.  
~*~  
Gary's POV  
  
I gritted my teeth as Arcanie was knocked out. I recalled him.  
This was it...  
The last battle..  
If I won this, I would have my dream! Even the girls actually began to look on eagerly at our battle. Their cheering had ceased and now it was deadly quite.  
"I must admit, boy, I didn't think you'd get this far..." Lance said. I felt my face turn red a bit. That was a snide remark.  
I stared at the Poke'ball in my hand and I noticed June out of the corner of my eye. She was starring intently at the Poke'mon at the side that were wounded.  
I stared as she pulled out two Poke'balls and recalled MY Poke'mon. She pocketed them.  
"Quit stalling," I heard Lance mock. I growled.  
"Okay then.. Squirtle GO!!"  
Gary's POV  
~*~  
  
It was in slow motion, but it happened.  
Gary won.  
It was like a bomb of happiness was thrown at him. We went into multiple cheers and I think I was the loudest of all...  
Gary walked over to me, grabbed me by the waist, and twirled me around in the air.  
"I did it!" He yelled as he put me down. I smiled, threw me arms around him and hugged him tightly.  
"Of course you would!!" I hugged him tighter. "And tonight, Mr. Poke'mon Master, you're taking me out to dinner."  
"The most expensive place in town, June...." He said as he kissed me happily.  
~*~   
  
June smiled as she finished the last, and finally page. She silently put the book up on the self and walked into the kitchen. Depositing the morning newspaper on the table, she read the first to head lines.  
"Gary Oak, The World's Greatest Poke'mon Master!" and "June Willow Takes Her Best Seller To The Top!"  
She smiled, reading the interview.  
  
"How do you feel about your best seller, A Circle of Eternity? Asks the reporter. June Willow, the fiancee of the 10-year Poke'mon Master, Gary Oak, at age 24 has made the best seller ever. As June responded to the question:  
"We are all part of a beautiful circle. A circle of love, although it is not always easy to understand it. But it goes on forever and ever. A Circle of Eternity...."  
  
  
Awww.. Don't you just feel all squishy inside? Good!! ^o^;;;;  



End file.
